El mejor día de nuestras vidas
by Yoko-chan 97
Summary: Va dedicado a todos los fans de esta hermosa pareja que son Aki y Endo. Espero que les guste.


********El mejor día de nuestras vidas:********

Ese día era el mas bello te todos para dos personas, Aki Kino y Endo Mamoru ¿porque?, por el simple echo de que hoy ellos se habían cazado, a hora eran marido y mujer. La ceremonia de casamiento ya había sucedido, en esos entonces se encontraban en el salón comunal festejando la boda.

En ese instante todos rodeaban a la pareja recién cazadaza, formando así una ronda conformada por amigos y parientes. La pareja no hacia más que sonreír mientras escuchaban como todos gritaban a la vez un ¡Discurso! Luego de miarse entre si Aki empezó a hablar.

– Bueno, quisiera agradecer a todos por estar aquí acompañándonos en el mejor día de nuestras vidas, por lo menos el mió. El día en que yo me case con el hombre de mi vida – todos sonrieron enternecidos por las palabras de la chica y aun más cuando ella miro con tanto amo a su esposo – también quesera decir algo a mi a hora marido – el mencionado se sorprendió y mas cuando la chica se puso enfrente suyo y entrelazo sus manos – Endo Mamoru quisiera decirte que:

Mismo que el mundo se acabe.

Mismo que el tiempo se detenga por siempre.

Mismo que te vallas lejos.

Mismo que ya no estés conmigo.

Mismo que mis días se terminen.

Mismo que me olvides.

Mismo que el mundo se venga abajo.

Mismo que ya no me mires.

Mismo que ya no escuche tu vos.

Mismo que ya no me quieras.

Mismo que todo eso pase, te amaré por siempre

¿Y sabes porque?

Por que yo en verdad te amo y siempre lo are, no importa lo que pase, siempre te amare Endo Mamoru. TU, escúchame bien, solo TU eres el dueño de mi corazón y lo que siento por ti jamás, ¡pero en lo jamás de los jamases! Conseguiré olvidar y hoy solo quiero que sepas que yo, Aki Kino, te amo con todo mi corazón y nunca dejare de hacerlo, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás.

El chico al igual que muchos en la fiesta se encontraba con los ojos cristalinos, ya casi a punto de llorar. Trago duro y luego apretó con fuerza las manos de su esposa.

– Bueno yo… Aki, también quisiera decirte algo, algo que seguro lo sabes pero te lo recordare y quiero que todos lo tengan en claro. Quiero decirte que:

Aunque ya no te vea.

Aunque ya no vea tu sonrisa.

Aunque ya no me ames.

Aunque te quedes con otro.

Aunque tu amor se desvanezca.

Aunque los años transcurran.

Aunque ya no estés aquí.

Aunque digas que me odias

Aunque el tiempo pase.

Aunque afirmes que yo soy lo peor persona de este mundo.

Aunque todo esto suceda seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida, por toda la eternidad.

¿Y sabes porque?

Porque te amo con todo mi ser y ese amor nunca desparecerá. No importa lo que venga te amo y eso nunca cambiara. Mi amor por ti es sincero y quiero que sepas, Aki Kino, que yo, Endo Mamoru, nunca en mi vida, ¡pero nunca! Daré mi corazón a otra persona, ya que tu, solo TU, eres la dueña de el, te amo Aki y quiero que tu y todos los demás lo sepan, nunca te dejare, eres la única para mi, te amo.

A hora era oficial. Si el discursó de aquí les había llenado los ojos de lágrimas con el de Endo todos ya lloraban a mares. No había uno en aquella fiesta que no hubiera soltado una lágrima y la que más lloraba, pero de felicidad era Aki. Ese definitivamente era el mejor día de su vida, era como si todos sus sueños se hubieran echo realidad. Al fin se había casado con el chico de sus sueños, después de tanto tiempo esperando al fin había llegado la hora y se sentía la persona mas feliz en todo el mundo.

Sin más ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, sellando así aquel momento que siempre lo recordarían con mucho amor y cariño. Sin duda alguna ese era y siempre seria el mejor día de sus vidas, el día en que ellos, Aki Kino y Endo Mamoru se habían cazado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco los que leyeron esto y a todos los fans de esta increíble pareja. Sin mas, goodbye.<strong>

********Los per****sonajes de Inazuma eleven pertenecen a Levle-5****


End file.
